Server Life
by Orion The Awesome
Summary: Ever thought of what a noobs perspective of a server is. Well here's a story about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

()()()()()()()()()()

Pre-Story Part

()()()()()()()()()()

As usual I sat on google looking for a cracked server to join because I'm to cheap to buy minecraft. As I scrolled down the list of servers I found one that seemed unique. I typed in the IP to find that this server (called Minecraftia) was an average bukkit server like any other at first glance, but then I noticed the spawn. Unlike most servers that created giant spawns made of spawned in blocks this spawn was a small wooden shack with signs on the walls denoting the rules of the server. On the wall opposite me there was a list of ranks on the server (going from worst to best) AVO, Ultra Griefer, Griefer, Spawn killer, Noob, Educated Noob, Respected Member, Mod Lackie, Op, Mod Apprentice, Mod, Epic Mod, Admin Lackie, Admin Apprentice, Admin, and then Co-Owner. This list surprised me at first but I decided I would rise up through the ranks and become an Admin. This I knew would take time and effort therefore I made some Pizza Rolls and watched a youtube video.

I was determined in my battle for Adminship so I will tell you the tale of my ascent through the ranks of the server called Minecraftia. I checked for the standard plugins I like, to find this server had all of them. I typed /kit starter and gained a wooden sword a wood pick and a single torch. This is not a proper amount of gear to survive with so I ran from spawn (1,000 blocks away) and dug into a hill to find coal below the surface of the stone. As I mined out the walls to provide a living space I sealed off my cave home with dirt and made a furnace to smelt the 2 iron i had found. After probing the walls for caves for 10 minutes I finally found one with anything of value inside the Cave I found a spider dungeon (didn't mess with it), a load of iron ore (33 pieces), and a vein of Diamonds ( couldn't mine them ). In all of my treasure finding glory I got lost and didn't know where the entrance to the cave was. I hadn't set my home at my base yet because I'd forgotten. I decided to make a base of operations in the mine and I took a nap.

()()()()()()()()()()

One Hour Later...

()()()()()()()()()()

I awoke to the sound of moaning zombies and screeching spiders. I holed up the wall with some dirt and built a sword (stone) to combat the undead and arachnids. I dug a tunnel upwards like a staircase so that I could reach my base (hopefully) and found some diamonds (I made an iron pick) that I mined while not letting in the spiders and zombies. As I was about to give up hope I finally hit something with light to find I was in the tunnel I used to find this cave (that I have now named Ore Caverns). As I entered my base I saw the devastation left behind by a griefer that I could still see griefing. I called for help from an admin and I was blamed for a set of griefings in the area that I lived in. This griefer (Named Krysk) got away with griefing my house while I was put in jail and demoted to AVO. This was my first major setback and I was angry they had been tricked by a griefer into jailing me. I decided I would get out by helping the admins with whatever builds they needed help with. This was a rule that the admins made to correct griefers behavior and reinstall them into civilization. I helped an admin create a bridge over lava in the nether and helped them create a faction base for the most safety possible. This was enough to get me to Ultra Griefer but the admin had me build a redstone piston door before he would let me get promoted.


	2. Chapter 2

()()()()()()()()()()()

Life got Griefed

()()()()()()()()()()()

As I left off in this tale of my ascent through the ranks of the server, I had been told to build a Redstone Piston door (which I don't know how to make). I Failed and failed again and again.. and again... and again... and again... and then I got it right, and then a creeper blew up the machine. Well after that I just looked for a youtube video that showed how to make it and I finally finished it. I got promoted to Ultra Griefer and put in a Glass globe in a separate world where our rank had to build a building that looked amazing in order to get another rank up. I attempted this the first time and the explosive cannons kind of backfired... but, I fixed it and then they worked... the first time. When I went to show the Admins it backfired again and blew up my entire house. I Rebuilt it and took out the TNT cannon and made it the perfect house for anyone to live in. The Admins saw it and noticed the detail in my build, but they said "in order to achieve a rank up I needed to build something they wouldn't forget, so I built a giant statue of Notch. This caught their attention and they said "This statue is amazing! Build an alter of Notch at its feet and we'll promote you." I built an alter at its feet and made an apple out of wool blocks on the ground in front of it. They said I could be ranked up but then the server crashed so I went to the kitchen got some Pizza Rolls and ate them.


End file.
